Twins
Twins is the sixteenth episode of season four and the ninety-fourth episode overall of the whole entire series of Christopher Jones Mysteries! Premise When Sonic shows a recently recorded breakup from Liv and Alexandra, Madison takes him to see two beautiful English girls named Jessica and Janice who seem concerned about him. Plot The episode begins with Liv and Alexandra thinking about dumping as they tell Sonic about their plan to dump him as he gets the recording ready to show Christopher the recorded message as he shows it to him as he starts refusing dating saying he was done dating as he writes a depressing song that he titles "Ripped" as Madison changes her clothes for her and Christopher's date as she tries to convince him to go with her to the Restaurant Room to meet Jessica and Janice at the very first table in the room as he only agrees to it to get a solid in return as they soon get an awful future vision of Linus appearing with an army of super villains as they soon see Jessica and Janice sitting and waiting for them as they arrive at the table as Jessica states that Christopher looks depressed as Madison states that he is depressed because of two main reasons in life Chuck Capers died a year ago and his ex-girlfriends Liv and Alexandra as Jessica sympathetically hugs him. The scene changes to Linus's table where he plots something against Madison only to be shot by an oncoming bullet from Christopher's Golden Gun as the scene switches back to Jessica and Janice's table with Madison questioning how he did that so fast as Christopher explains that a future vision allowed him to shoot with his eyes closed as he soon runs out of the restaurant room with no hesitation to do so as Madison Jessica, and Janice split up to look for him only finding him locked in the panic room. Characters Christopher Madison Sonic Jessica (Debut) (Love Interest) Janice (Debut) (Love Interest) Liv (Cameo Antagonist) Alexandra (Cameo Antagonist) Daniel Locations Christopher's Room Restaurant Room Living Room Objects Acoustic Guitar Sonic's Video Camera Chairs Songs Ripped Notes/Trivia * This episode is the fourth time Christopher gets depressed. * This episode is Jessica's debut. * This episode is Janice's debut. * Christopher breaks the fourth wall by saying "They all said that and dumped me instantly after a few episodes of my life." meaning he knew he was on t.v. the whole time. * This is the first time an episode features British twin sisters as the reason why this episode is called Twins. Cultural References Quotes of the Episode Absent Characters Searra Jack Jordan Giselle Kelsey Robin Marley Jean Joan Transcript To see the full tra Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes where Christopher Jones Appears Category:Episodes where Madison Jones Appears Category:Episodes with new Characters Category:Episodes with new Attractions Category:Episodes with Love Interests Category:Episodes with Flashbacks Category:Episodes with Mentioned Characters Category:Episodes with Pictured Characters Category:Episodes where Jessica Alice Appears Category:Episodes where Janice Alice Appears Category:A-Z Category:Episodes where Daniel Appears